


I Want the K

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Drabbles, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Licking, M/M, bakery au verse, neck nibbles, nipple nibbles, other... things, scratches, thigh kissing, zombie apocalypse canon verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little intimate moments between Rick and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neck Nibble

Daryl wakes first and sometimes its still something he can't believe that this morning he gets to wake up next to Rick. The gray walls are always the same, the sounds of their people are familiar, but the warm body next to him is something he'd only started to accept as real, that someone wanted to share this space with him and the small hours of the morning, to wake up together and know they had survived another night.

 

Rick has his back to him, the blankets shoved down to the end of the bed, the white shirt he dons wet down the center of his back with sweat. Last night the air had been humid and still Rick had allowed Daryl to sleep curled up against his side, his strong arms wound tight around his chest as he blocked out the sounds of hungry walkers outside their gates. But as the night grew later, they separated in there sleep and now Daryl is on his side, his back against the cool wall, and watching each breath Rick takes with the rise and fall of his shoulder.

 

The curve of his neck and the skin softly folding where it meets his shoulder is a tempting sight Daryl couldn't really ignore. He slides in closer, until he can feel Rick's body against his own and lets his lips rest right at the juncture, sighing deeply as he feels the soft skin at his nape. His eyes shut as he breathes the scent of his other in, the mix of their musk from the bed that they shared, and its something Daryl couldn't help but drag his tongue against and taste the saltiness of sweat off his skin. Rick grunts at this and he twitches as the warm, wet muscle laves at the ticklish corner and into the bristly hairs at his jaw. Daryl snorts and does it again.

 

He does it again and again until his mouth clamps down and he's nibbling at the bony tip of Rick's shoulder and then down, down back to where Rick's most sensitive right at his pulse point. Daryl releases these quiet sighs into Rick's skin, nibbling gently to leave little red marks in their wake and sliding across the stubble coming down his neck to feel the burn of it against his lips. A hand pushes under Rick's arm and slides across until his hand is flat against his chest, feeling the heartbeat that steadily speeds up. He could almost tell when Rick comes awake by how the calmness of his heart turn into this thundering boom against his palm.

 

Daryl whines, quiet and husky with sleep, when Rick grips his fingers and turn around. He keeps it around him, but he's raising an eyebrow at Daryl and his eyes are half open and unfocused, his full lips quirked in playful arousal as he drags Daryl in closer, sweat and heat and all, against his body. Rick nudges at the top of his head with his chin, hand closing over his lower back, and Daryl noses at the long column of his neck, delighted when he hears the other man rasp, “Go 'head.”

 

Daryl opens his mouth and his breath is warm and damp, makes Rick shiver and groan tiredly, face twitching but still slack as he's nudged out of his sleep haze. Each kiss and bite brings Rick back to Daryl and into today. Outside, he could hear their people laughing, and still they laid there in bed, allowing each gentle touch lead into what they're bound to experience once they leave these gray walls. Rick doesn't do anything more than shift and run his fingers up and down Daryl's back as Daryl lavishes attention over his heated flesh.

 

Its a slow wake up call, but its a start.


	2. Nipple Nibble

Those little caramel colored nipples of Daryl's are a hot spot the Dixon would never admit to. Not even as Rick draws circles around one with the tip of a wet finger and grinning at him with that knowing little curl of his lips. Daryl glares and his hands are twitching on the bed, coming into fists into crisp sheets the tighter the circles become before Rick is widening them out again and the little nub is hard and aching like it was being nipped at by a cold winter's night.

 

But its midday and even in autumn, the air around them is still hot. A light sheen of sweat makes Daryl's skin shine and Rick's hair hang in separate ringlets over his forehead from his own perspiration. Daryl doesn't say anything, just waits for the touches that are due to him, ignoring how his need is stiff and leaking steadily over his stomach.

 

That finger flicks at him and Daryl's chest is arching out as the sensation jolts down to his cock, his blue eyes widening in surprise and grunting out what should have been a moan. A whimper shakes out of his throat as Rick starts on the other, but this time his thumb is flat right over the sensitive, flushing brown skin and rubbing over the tip, teasing every single nerve awake.

 

Daryl's cock twitches and it drools another line of pre-ejaculate on his skin. If he cums from this, he'll never hear the end of it. He tries to think of something else as Rick leads a sloppy trail of kisses down the center of his chest, thumb still swirling around the sparse hairs there. He thinks about his responsibilities for tomorrow, that tonight it was his turn out on watch, that Rick needs him to-

 

“A-ah! Christ!” Daryl cries out and his hands leave the bedding to lose themselves in Rick's hair, his back literally coming off the bed as Rick seals his lips around his nipple and sucks. Rick is quick to push him back down, hands tight around his waist as Rick pins him with his weight and mouthing wetly at his chest. His mouth opens and he's taking so much of Daryl's skin into his mouth, but all Daryl can feel is a hot, wet tongue writhing over his nipple and how it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head and toes curl.

 

Its like Rick has his mouth on his cock and it gets the same reaction out of Daryl as he squirms and pulls Rick's head down on him, moaning as he feels his lips scrape down over his flesh and teeth nibbling on him hard enough to border pain and pleasure. The other nipple aches in neglect, and his dick even more so, but it jerks with every suck of Rick's mouth. His hips rock up into nothing, but its instinct that leads him now as he craves Rick licking patterns over his chest. His head shakes side to side when Rick switches and his fingers start to pinch on the one he'd just had his mouth over, whining and groaning in low pitched mewls when the most he could do is shiver from the sensations assaulting his body and making him feel like one big giant mass of need. Rick's mouth is warm and so good as he sucks the little nub into his mouth, teeth gently closing down around the tiny point, the nails of his fingers biting down just so on the other. Daryl's hips stutter forward and he feels the heat pooling in his groin.

 

Daryl is mortified when he actually does it, cums untouched with Rick suckling and pinching his nipples, painting his stomach in warm, white liquid with each buck of his hips. He could feel it rolling down his side and into the sheets, sticky and nearly shameful. His face flushes red and he can't close his mouth as he desperately tries to catch is breath. “Ngh... no-” Daryl mewls and pushes at Rick's head until he's slid down his body with that stupid grin on his face and licking his shining, swollen lips.

 

Daryl looks down and his nipples look sore and puffy. He shoves at Rick when he fiddles with them with his fingers, huffing breaths of laughter into his stomach and his eyes bright and cheerful. _I told you so._ The left side of Daryl's face twitches and he's tackling Rick onto his back just to show him how easily he could get the same result sucking on something else.


	3. Licking Whipped Cream (Bakery AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl might be a bit OOC. There is no threat of zombies in this AU and instead this is from my Bakery AU where Rick is a baker and Daryl was his costumer who came every week for months, and finally meeting, fell hard for each other. Its a silly little AU where Daryl leaves his home in the back country where he was verbally abused by his family to pursue school and finds love, but some things just can't leave him alone. (Being emotionally manipulated is one of them. Like being told he's looking a bit fat and heavy so he'd give up eating for days and such)
> 
> Think we ALL can use some playful Rick and Daryl, what do you think? XD

Daryl was insecure about his body, but it wasn't the scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin, or the scattering of freckles on his body for living most of his life in the outdoors. Daryl was all firm bone and muscle, an impressive physique with broad shoulders and arms worth envying. He was beautiful before they started being together – He was beautiful now even with his jaw soft under his scruff and just a little bit of padding on his stomach.

 

Rick was a good pastry cook. He went to school for that after all, and Daryl was his biggest fan. There was nothing Rick didn't keep from Daryl, letting him taste a bit of everything he'd ever learned how to cook properly. Daryl loved it (he didn't grow up on sweets like Rick had). Rick enjoyed tasting the sugar from Daryl's lips every time he managed to steal a kiss.

 

But all the sugar had a consequence on Daryl's slim figure, however small it was. His biceps and triceps were still defined and hard as a rock and sometimes running into the younger man was like running into a brick wall, but his stomach lost it's usual flatness and his thighs had this new softness to them that Rick found worthy of worship. In all honesty, the change was barely there, but it was enough to put Daryl off and soon mutter forlornly to himself every time Rick placed a new treat in front of him.

 

Rick hated that part, and he hated even more where the issue stemmed. He tried not to think about it and instead thought of how it was best to make it better.

 

His man was studying at his kitchen table when he found him. Rick circled him quietly as Daryl's eyes scanned through his text books and jotted down notes. Daryl was due to graduate next semester and the stress was evident on his face. Rick was just pulling out strawberries and washing them when he had an idea from the simple snack he was getting ready.

 

When Daryl leaned back and closed his eyes, a huff passing from between his thin lips as tried to process what he just read, Rick came up behind him and kneaded his shoulders. Daryl looked up, eyes lidded and a pout on his mouth, exhaling through his nose a quiet groan as Rick massaged his tense muscles. “I don't wanna read anymore.”

 

“Then take a break.” Rick murmured and swooped down to kiss his forehead. Rick reached over and closed Daryl's textbooks and then before the younger man could react, shoved them off of the table. Daryl grunted in surprise and he was sitting up straighter, hands shot out but failing to catch his supplies.

 

“The hell ya did that for!”

 

“Because I'm about to do this.”

 

Rick pulled Daryl's seat back and was lifting him up from underneath his armpits before spinning him around and sitting him on the table. Daryl flustered, hands scrambling for support and fixing on Rick's shoulders as the older man settled between long legs. Hands find the skin of his hips underneath his shirt and smooth around, one had working open his jeans while the other palmed on the softness of his belly. Daryl bit his lip, staring intently and worriedly into Rick's eyes.

 

“Can't this wait 'till ta'night?”

 

Rick sighed and shoved Daryl's shirt up around his chest. “And then you're going to turn of the lights so I can't see you? Daryl, I love you. I love seeing you.” Daryl flustered right up all over again.

 

The strawberries were forgotten and left on the table, but the can of whipped cream was grabbed and set next to Daryl. Rick fought the shirt of his other and flung it over top of his books, eyes roaming like they couldn't get enough of Daryl's skin. Pants were next and left on the floor between his feet. Dixon was just sitting there in his tight briefs, the shorts scrunching up high on his thighs. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest, his color darkening all the way down to his shoulders and blue eyes refusing to meet his own.

 

Rick kissed him. It was simple, just a press of his lips against Daryl's before he was pulling back. “This has to stop. What your father says... what _anyone_ says. It doesn't matter. You're perfect.”

 

“Right. Says ya. Yer only sayin' that 'cuz yer the reason I'm fat.”

 

“You're not fat. Jesus Christ.” Rick grinned down at Dixon and placed his hands on his hips, loving the give of flesh under his fingers. “You're looking better. Like ya actually eat food and not nibble on twigs. Never thought I'd see you so concerned over your weight.”

 

Daryl scowled and he nearly shot off of the table as Rick grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some onto his chest. He chewed his bottom lip between his teeth, brows scrunched up as he watched Rick draw and write on his chest, things he couldn't really understand with it all upside down.

 

Daryl laid back propped up on his hands. It felt sticky and gross, but he trusted whatever Rick had planned out for him. At least the white cream was thick and hid the slight pooch of his stomach. His eyes widened and a hand goes for Rick's hair when the man leaned down and licked up a stripe from a sloppily made heart, smiling around his tongue up at Daryl as he tasted the sweetness off his skin.

 

“Yer fuckin' crazy.” Daryl muttered and shivered again, feeling his cock jerk in his briefs when he felt Rick lick around his belly button and nibble on his easily bitable skin.

 

Rick huffed and dipped his tongue in and out of his navel, loving the little breathy whimper he got for the action. “Sure, I'm crazy. Crazy in love with you.”

 

“That was bad, Grimes.”

 

“You're laughing! I think its good. Now hold still... Sugar and you has got to be my most favorite thing.”

 


	4. Sucking On a Body Part

Its a lazy afternoon. Lunch had just been served and some of their people was sleepy with their full stomachs. Others were walking around, feeling for once at peace with the world they now live in. Rick feels the peace for himself, with Daryl at his side who lays with him on the grass behind the shed in the fields, somewhere private where no one could see them unless they came looking.

 

There is half a foot of space between them and Rick is on his back, his arms behind his head and just in his off-white T-shirt and jeans. Daryl is there facing him, folding a hand under his ear and thumbnail wedged between his teeth, his vest hanging somewhere along with Rick's outer shirt. His legs are bent enough that his knees are touching the side of Rick's thigh, and they swing just a bit. Enough to make Rick peak open his eye and look at him with a sideways glance. **  
**

“Ya got a nice thing goin' here, man.” Daryl mutters like its news, and his lips quirk just a bit into a lopsided grin. He scoots closer and Rick can almost feel him, just right there within reach. “S'quiet. It's nice.”

 

“Yeah... I think so too.” Rick sighs and takes his hand out from underneath him to hold above his face, blocking the sun from his eyes. He smiles at Daryl and drops his chin. Its coy and its enough to bring Daryl in closer until he's partly over him, his long hair falling down over his cheeks as he looks down at him. “Gettin' brave there, sweetheart.” He buries his hand in brown tresses on the back of Daryl's head, snickering breathlessly at the pursed lips and roll of Daryl's eyes.

 

“Ain't nothin' _but_ brave. And don't call me that.”

 

Rick laughs and tugs Daryl down. The other man makes a surprised noise and he catches himself before their noses could smash together, his eyes wide. “What. 'Sweetheart'?”

 

“Yeah, that. Nothin' 'bout me sweet.”

 

“Oh, I beg to differ...”

 

Before Rick could pull himself up or drag Daryl back down, Daryl was pulling away and taking his hand out of his hair. Rick lets him and watches heatedly as the younger man holds his hand in both of his, feeling out his palm and his fingers. Its a whispery touch that tickles and arouses, but its all hazy under the warm sun. Rick feels his eyes closing and he sighs contently, just seeing through his lashes as Daryl pillows his head on his shoulder.

 

His eyes were shut for some time before he feels it. Its light and Rick nearly ignores it, but then he feels the wet curl of a tongue against the pad of his index finger. It prompts Rick to part his lids enough to see. The heat from the sun was no match to the heat flaring in his cheeks as Daryl nibbles gently on the digit before taking it in his mouth.

 

Daryl sucks and it makes his lips pucker out, pink and full around his finger. Rick outlines the shape of his sharply defined cheekbones with his eyes and how it all leads down to his mouth. Daryl slowly draws back and the skin revealed shines with saliva... then he's popping off.

 

“Gettin' _real_ brave there. _Sweetheart._ ” Rick husks as Daryl unfolds another finger so he's now licking at two and surrounding the first few inches within his mouth. Daryl only grunts, most likely to the nickname he'd just asked Rick not to use. Daryl still flushes a pretty pink at the mention of it. He doesn't bother with answering Rick, simply presses in close until his hips are flushed against Rick's own. “We're still out in the open.”

 

Daryl slides off again and kisses each fingertip. “I know that. S'not hard ta miss.” He leans forward finally and innocently rests his lips against Rick's before pulling away. “Jus' thought I'd do somethin' fer you.”

 

“Mm...” Rick hums and he prods at Daryl's lips again, licking his own lips when Daryl parts them and accepts the two fingers in deep. He feels out for his tongue, gasping quietly when Daryl swallows around him and his mouth fills with saliva. He pulls his fingers away quick and leaves that mouth pouting as he quickly gets up. “Wanna do somethin' for me back in our room?” He helps a grinning Daryl to his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all tell how badly I'm procrastinating with all my fics ^^;


	5. Kiss With Tongue

“You mean to tell me you ain't ever been kissed before?”

 

The question falls out of Rick's mouth faster than his mind could process and stop the words in their tracks before he ends up embarrassing the redneck, but its too late. The words were out and Daryl stands there, fingers curled inward towards his palms in nervous fists and red on his cheeks as he glances up at Rick. His mouth is surprisingly soft looking, rather than pulled tight between his teeth in his usual indifferent scowl. He just looks stunned that Rick bothered to ask, like facts like these didn't _matter._

 

“Yeah,” Dary says and he scuffs his boot in the dirt for a second, “What of it?”

 

Ah. There's the defensiveness in his tone. Rick opens his mouth, but only a short, cut off sound comes out. He regrets it immediately when Daryl features flinch, like he was expecting Rick to say something cruel, something about his lack of experience. Its true that facts like this didn't matter to Rick. He actually felt honored that he'd be the first (how ever little it might mean to his hunter), and excited to teach the younger man how to kiss him. Before Daryl could pull away in a huff, Rick was grabbing him around hi elbows and tugging him near enough that he could feel his puffs of breaths against his chin. Fingers move down worn leather over strong arms until Daryl relaxes in his grasp. Daryl looks up at him under a mess of dark brown bangs and there is less of that ready to attack anxiety in his eyes.

 

“Nothin' at all. Just surprised.”

 

“Surprised 'bout what? Think its... its _weird_ fer a man my age to not have...” Daryl's brows suddenly furrow and his mouth curls down in scowl, “Ain't ever had someone _desire_ me b'fore, Grimes, not everyone's that lucky they find their sweetheart in high sch-”

 

Rick cuts him off, but he's heard enough. “It's not like that, Daryl. As far as I'm concerned, those people had missed out on somethin' really special.” He pulls Daryl back in, tries to still the way he's practically thrumming with the want to hide. “Right now, I'd really like to kiss you.”

 

That blush is flaring on Daryl's cheeks again, and Rick bites his lip to try and smother a wide smile, ultimately failing. Hesitant hands hover over Rick's back before they plant there and then Daryl inhales and nods.

 

“If I let ya kiss me will you knock that idiot smile offa yer face?”

 

“No promises.” Rick laughs breathily and catches Daryl's mouth with his own before the redneck could back down. He sighs at the first touch, at _finally_ being able to put his emotions into action with the other man, and just rests his lips against Daryl's until the younger man's lips stopped quivering. Daryl stands stunned, and peaking his eyes open, Rick almost smiles again at the wide eyes Daryl was sending him, before long lashes flutter shut and Daryl leans in with a sigh of his own.

 

“Nice?” Rick asks as he pulls back.

 

Daryl licks his lips, mutters, “Y'can't tell me that's it.”

 

Grimes huffs a short laugh and then he invades Daryl's space again, pressing his mouth more firmly, more wet with Daryl having just licked across his lips. He leads Daryl slowly, finding it painfully endearing how the other tries to match his movements, but still so very clumsy. Sometimes Daryl opens his mouth to soon and he's grunting in embarrassment, pulls back to try and collect himself that Rick denies, following after to gently nip at his lips and allow him access once more. It works every time and soon Daryl was in the circle of Rick's arms and pulled against his body in the shadow under the trees.

 

Rick lines Daryl's bottom lip with is tongue and almost snorts at the way Daryl presses his lips together at first. He moves one hand from Daryl's waist to his cheek then, cupping him and angling his face, tries again. With urging little pecks and open mouth kisses, he has Daryl gasping and shyly meeting his tongue half way, groaning at the first brush of muscle between their mouths.

 

Its shy, and Daryl is even worse at this than he was before, but its so goddamn adorable, Rick just grins and does what he does to pull all these sounds out of Dixon that he was sure he'd deny if Rick ever brought it up. He could feel Daryl's hands tighting around his jacket, tugging him in closer as he tries his best and kisses Rick back, making up with his lack of expertise with enthusiasm. Rick could feel how much Daryl wants to please him at this, and with a single playful kiss to Daryl's upper lip, he leans back again.

 

“You're a quick learner.” Rick says, surprised by how his own voice sounds husky to his ears. He looks at Daryl and just admires the way Daryl puckers his swollen lips out in a ghost of a kiss and then slides his tongue between them absently.

 

At the comment, Daryl snaps out of it and ducks his head, looks at Rick under his lashes as he takes his hands off of Rick's waist. “Was it good?”

 

Rick's eyebrow rose, “Did I give you the impression I thought differently?” At Daryl's shrug, he closes in, rubs his stubbled cheek against Daryl's in a playful nuzzle that got the redneck to snort and squirm away. With more space between them, Rick was able to see every little nuance in Daryl's face and all together see content and self satisfaction. “I might need you to do it again.”

 

There's confidence in the quirk of Daryl's swollen lips. Rick kind of feels pretty proud of putting that there.


	6. Kisses on the Inner Thigh

Slow. _Slow._ They've got time tonight. With their group enjoying a fire outside with the full moon up ahead, surrounded by stars that lit the prison with twilight. They had the inside to themselves, silent except for the echoes of Rick's lips sucking marks into Daryl's skin and the younger man's hushed breaths and moans poorly hid into a lumpy pillow.

 

They're spent. _Done._ They're too old, too tired to go again, but it didn't mean they had to stop. A cloth still laid on Daryl's belly, damp with sweat and their release, and forgotten as Rick forgot about the clean up and started laying down worship over the expanse of sensitive, vulnerable skin. Daryl's hips are riddled with bruises and love bites, each one Rick kisses in apology and Daryl forgives with his soft, calloused fingers in Rick's curls, petting and twitching with his gasps. Narrow blue eyes watched the way Rick licked from one side to the other, and tried not to react too much as he felt teeth nip at a hipbone, groaned and stilled when his soft cock twitched against the bend of his thigh.

 

He doesn't ask Rick to quit though.

 

Its quiet. _Too quiet._ But for once Daryl isn't afraid of the sounds he released into the air, gasping Rick's name as he felt the rough scratch of the other's beard in the inside of one thigh, a contrast to the gentle way his blunt fingers scratch down the length from hip to knee. Rick wasn't going to get another one out of him, as much as he tried, but he could have his noises and the way his body moves from underneath. He can have the way Daryl tightened his grip in dark, curly hair, and the way he lets the man down between his legs press his lips into his flesh, sucking into his mouth, and kneading with his teeth until marks bloomed with color. Daryl whimpered at the damp trail left behind and then again, hips bucking uselessly when Rick rubbed his chin over the awakened flesh until it existed red and raw.

 

Wide hands cuff the back of his knees, holding them apart in a way Rick could fit himself in between and continue onto the other thigh, making the skin there feel as hot and present as the first. He can feel the love stamped there and burned forever. He'll feel it in the morning.

 

“Love you...” Daryl heard and its better than any declaration of possession, made him feel weaker and more like he belonged than was owned. Better than anything, and its all there in the way Rick kissed his way back up, hand on his hip, the other taking Daryl's arm and pulling it around his neck. The way Rick slid between his thighs, the way his skin brushed against the new love bites and beard burn made Daryl shiver and press a grin into Rick's neck. Oh, he'll feel that in the morning and then he's going to miss it until the next time Rick decided he'd spend the extra time to do it again. But with the way Rick kissed him now, on the lips and delicate like- like Daryl was something important- that was never going to stop.

 

 


	7. Kisses on Scratches

Daryl had only gotten up to take a piss. He was still a little drowsy with sleep when he returned to Rick’s side, but he was awake enough to see the red marks he left on Rick’s back. Its like a switch went off in Daryl’s head and suddenly he was wide awake and staring at the damage he’d just done that night.

He sat on the cot, fingers tracing down the scratches he put there with his own hands. They were done in the heat of the moment and Daryl knew Rick could never fault him for that. Sometimes Daryl’s strength got the best of him, and when Rick moved above and in him, hot breath mingling between their open mouths and sweat slick skin sliding against sweat slick skin, Daryl hands just did what they did like they had a mind of their own. He was glad he hadn’t at least torn skin with his bite-ragged nails, but it didn’t make this any less bad.

Rick breathed, his back lifting and falling in sleep. He didn’t notice Daryl’s wandering fingers, though he did twitch as he traced the sensitive, ticklish places along his sides. Daryl chewed on his lips and he fell onto his side next to the other man, eyes lidded and view down on the map of Rick’s newly marked back. He felt guilty, but he also felt…

He shifted his weight onto his arm, leaned over Rick’s body and kissed the highest one near the base of Rick’s neck. There is a quiet groan into the pillow, as if Rick had memorized the feel of Daryl’s lips on his skin. Daryl dragged his lips down, left one lingering kiss after lingering kiss. He was sorry.

Rick sighed and there’s a change in the way his body was. Tensed, but not in that ready to fight way. Its the kind where he knew where he was and who he was with. That he was in the present. Daryl smiled as he heard the familiar voice groan his name and pressed another kiss to a rather deep mark on the center of Rick’s back.

“What’re ya goin’?” Rick asked groggily and inhaled loudly through his nose as he pushed himself up on an arm and looked over his shoulder. Daryl leaned away, but his hands still drifted up and down the long back soothingly.

“Nothin’.”

“Mm…” Rick hummed and there it was, that quirk of his lips in a tired smirk. He turned so that he was facing Daryl and brought their naked bodies close. He nosed at a cheek, brushed lips together in an early morning greeting. “Maybe. S’nothin’,” Rick told him and Daryl shivered as he felt his own hands drift down his back, feeling overs scars that healed with time. “Maybe ‘s somethin’. Y’ain’t gonna worry ‘bout it though.”

Daryl felt a tug on his own lips, as close as he could get to a smile with something so vague. “’m not?”

“No.” Rick murmured, “I’m not worried.”


End file.
